My Rosealia
by SILVERxANDCOLDx
Summary: Abuse, and the ponderings of Draco Malfoy... Please be gentle it's my first story!! Oh and a songfic.


A/N: Honestly, I don't know where this came from. I don't know why I picked this song (by the way its 'Rosealia' by Better Than Ezra"), why I picked the characters (well aside from my favorite pairing being.well you'll find out!), or why I even decided to post it!! Oh and sorry for everyone being out of character , but hey it is fan ficiton right? RIGHT?!? Jk ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, that's a pretty good word to describe the definition! Dis Claimer! Dis the claimer!! Haha! *Cough Cough* Sorry bout that :). Anyway I don't own anything except for the small ribbon in my hair.which I stole from a friend.dammit!  
  
  
  
Where have you gone, my Rosealia? Into the crowd, he'll never find you. If you walk real fast, and you stay down low. So many times, so many chances, this one could be your last.  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy watched Ginny Weasley. What she didn't know is that he always did. He had taken to observing her back in his 4th year and she was in her 3rd. He realized she was much different from the other Weasleys. Her hair was the deepest of reds and golds; her natural white skin was beautiful, her big eyes held all her emotion. She had a mysterious aura about her and it intrigued him. He was now in his 7th year and she in her 6th. He watched as she ducked into the crowds of Hogs Mede. Hiding, no doubt.from her wretched boyfriend. Draco sneered, "Harry Potter, the boy-that-can-do-no- wrong. If they knew what I knew he would be ruined."  
  
  
  
You say no, no, no, the fighting has left you tired. You say no, no, no, but the fighting goes on. Put on your mask, wearing your cape. Put on your mask, my Rosealia. Put on your mask, wearing your cape. Put on your mask, my Rosealia.  
  
  
  
When Draco had first found out what Harry had been doing, he confronted her. She broke down and begged him not to tell. Her reason was that he would kill her and he was only like that because of his troubled child hood. Draco immediately thought "I had a trouble some child hood too, I may be some-what of a bastard but I don't hurt the people I supposedly love." They always met up since that day; he became the only one she could confide in. Needless to say he fell in love with her and always pleaded for her to dump Potter and go with him. She admitted to loving Draco back but she was too frightened. He soon spotted bruises and cuts appearing on her arms, legs, and face. Sometimes he would get frustrated with her and tell her if she stopped covering her face with make-up (her mask) Harry might get scared and quit hurting her. He wanted to tell someone so bad someone was hurting her, his angel. But he had gained her trust so slowly and carefully he wasn't about to give it up.  
  
  
  
What has he done, my senorita? His kind of love is going to kill you. Do you fake a smile when you dodge the blows? So many times, so many chances. This one could be your last.  
  
  
  
One day when he was walking down the halls, on his way to their meeting of course, he heard a faint moaning. He followed it till he turned around a corridor. His breath caught in his throat. There was Ginny, HIS Ginny, lying there. Mangled on the floor. He'd seen it before but not like this. She had bruises all over and a big black eye. He ran towards her and knelt down. She was barely conscious. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs and whispered, "What has he done?" She explained, as well as she could, that she was in class writing him, Draco, a note. She had said that he went berserk, because he "loved" her so much.  
  
  
  
Jealousy can rip your heart out. And jealousy can turn a hand into a fist.  
  
  
  
Harry had spotted it poking out of her pocket. He took it out thankfully only saw "Dearest Draco". He went into a jealous rage and beat her. Draco lifted her gently and proceeded to carry her to the hospital wing. He bitterly thought of what excuse she would use this time "I got attacked by a creature in the forest, Madame Pomfrey. I'll be ok, just a scratch." Or maybe she would say, "Some bullies I couldn't identify tried to rob me." As he opened the hospital wings door he thought, "This has to stop. Now."  
  
A/N: Hey boys and girls! Did you like it? Probably not.sorry for the nonsense you just had to read. Sooo.. Please be gentle with the flames because I am rather sensitive and it is my first story! 


End file.
